


A Very Merry Christmas

by grishaswxnd



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Izzy cooks, Max is a blueberry, Spoilers for Book Series: The Infernal Devices, Tessa gives out books for presents, extreme fluff, jessa - Freeform, of course she does, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grishaswxnd/pseuds/grishaswxnd
Summary: It's Christmas and the newly engaged Jem and Tessa are hosting a party and dinner.—Mornings spent like this were Tessa's absolute favorite. Mornings spent in happy bliss together. And it seemed they would have many mornings like this indeed.





	A Very Merry Christmas

Golden rays of sunlight streamed through the translucent curtains and Tessa Gray woke up groggily, rubbing her eyes as she rose.

"Good morning, Love. And merry Christmas" Jem was sitting in the armchair next to the window holding Church and stroking him. He gave her a soft smile which she returned.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of you calling me that. Love I mean." Tessa's voice was still thick with sleep as she pulled herself out of bed and went to join him.

He stood up and Church leapt off him with a rather annoyed hiss. Jem crouched down to give him an apologetic stroke on the back before rising to kiss her. She smiled and nuzzled into him. Mornings spent like this were her absolute favorite. Mornings spent in happy bliss together. His kisses traveled down her neck before he rested his face upon her shoulders, murmuring sweet nothings. She trailed her hands up and entwined her fingers in his hair.

"Jem?"

"Hmm?"

"It's Christmas, remember? The others will be here soon." Tessa struggled to maintain her train of thought as Jem's hands wandered down her back. But with that sentence, he pulled away completely and she briefly regretted saying anything. He gave her a slight kiss on the nose and took her hand, leading her out of their bedroom and down the stairs to the living room. 

After a nutritious breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes made by Jem, since Tessa couldn't cook to save her life, the doorbell rang. Jem wiped his mouth and padded over to answer the door.

"Hope we aren't too early." Isabelle's melodic voice carried to the dining table and Tessa made her way over to see that along with Izzy, Simon, Clary, and Jace had arrived.

"Of couse not. Please, come in." Jem opened the door wider to clear a path.

"Could Alec and Magnus not come?" Tessa questioned, giving both Izzy and Clary a hug.

"Oh they'll be here. Max and Rafe were taking a while." Jace informed them.

They had all brought presents with them, completely wrapped so that they could open them all together.

"So Tessa, Jem, what's it like being so old yet also so young?" Jace took a seat on the couch and made himself comfortable even as Clary smacked his arm for the question.

"You'd think you'd get tired of asking the same question each time we meet, Jace." Tessa said arily.

"Just like Will." Jem confided quietly to her. She nodded in agreement. Both Herondales were cocky, arrogant, and sarcastic. Seemingly defining characteristics of Herondales. That and the hatred of ducks, whatever that was about.

Another knock sounded and Tessa rose to open the door, letting in a disheveled Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Their two sons were hanging off them like they were a jungle gym. She felt a slight pang in her chest as she thought back to her own children with Will. She masked her feelings and gave the family a bright smile, beckoning them into the house.

"Sorry we're late." Alec said as he pulled the small blue warlock off of him and instructed him in taking off his coat and boots.

Max and Rafe stumbled into the living room and gave everybody waves and grins.

Tessa crouched down in front of them and pulled them in for a hug. "Oh how big you've gotten! You're such big boys."

"Auntie Tessa! I'm this many years old now!" Max held up four fingers. Tessa grinned and ruffled his hair. Both the Lightwood-Bane children called her 'Auntie' as a result of her knowing Magnus for so long and them being such good friends.

"Auntie Tessa! I'm six now!" Rafe exclaimed, trying to get her attention back.

She gave them both a smile, "You both are getting so old now! Church is in the other room, why don't you boys bring him over so we can open presents together?" Their faces lit up at the mention of the grouchy cat and they went to find him.

"Poor Church." Magnus remarked, earning a laugh from everyone.

By the time Max and Rafe wrangled Church, everyone was seated and ready to exchange gifts. Clary had painted portraits of different cities for everyone. She explained what methods and supplies she used for each piece as they were distributed. Max and Rafe received art kits. Magnus had given out surprisingly thoughtful gifts. They were all concoctions he had made specifically for each person based on what he noticed they seemed to need.

"Aw Mags, you really do care about us." Jace teased.

"Shut it, Nephilim. I can take that right back."

Jace did in fact shut up, but a smirk still played upon his lips.

Isabelle, had made Christmas cookies in the shape of the person receiving it. They had all thanked her profusely, but most would probably throw them out at the first chance they got. Max gave out blueberries to "remind them of him". Rafe, it seemed, had taken a liking to clay and specially designed symbols that represented them. For Clary—a paintbrush, Jem got a miniature violin. Max, unsurprisingly, got a blueberry, which he found very funny. A very tiny keyboard had been made for Jace. Isabelle received a small, coiled whip and Alec a set of bow and arrows. Simon had a set of vampire fangs, which he held between his lips so that he could mimic Dracula. Tessa had gotten a tiny clay angel holding a book. Rafe grinned proudly and informed her that her had been the hardest to make. She pulled him in for another hug and marveled at the small figurine.

Jace leaned back and proclaimed that his gift was himself and that they were all blessed to be in his presence. Izzy threw a pillow at him with so much force that he was rubbing his head. Alec rolled his eyes at his siblings and proceeded to hand out his gifts. He'd gotten a stuffed yellow duck for Jace which had sent everyone to tears from their laughter. Jace scowled at it and gave it to Clary. For the rest of the gifts, he and Jem both gave out practical things they'd noticed someone could use.

Tessa had decided on giving out copies of her personal favorite books, something she did every year without fail. She loved seeing the look on Jace's face as he tried to be polite in the face of War and Peace. Once all the gifts had been exchanged, it was well into the afternoon. And after lunch, drinks, and dinner, everybody started leaving.

"I still have one more present for you, Love." Tessa shut the door and turned to him. Her eyes widened as she took in Jem kneeling with an open box in his hands.

"Jem—"

"Tessa. I know this isn't be the first time that you've had to listen to this speech, so I'll keep it short. I love you, Tes. I have always loved you. You're amazingly intelligent and gorgeous and I'm afraid, truth be told. I don't have much experience with all this. So I hope, that you'll say yes and work it out with me. And if not—"

She cut him off by dropping to the floor and kissing him. There were tears on her face, but he brushed them away when she pulled back.

"Is that a yes?" Jem whispered.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes." She replied with a laugh, grasping his face and kissing him again.

It looked like they would have thousands of blissful mornings to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @lizbethcruz26 on Instagram


End file.
